Lord of the Rings Porn Fanfic: Rise of Sauron
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a porn fanfic that takes place in an alternate universe after the return of the King.


**This is a porn fanfic that takes place during the Return of the King. This is an alternate universe in which Sauron wins the War for the Ring. Many things are different. The King of Agmar ended up surviving the Battle at Gondor by choosing to not fight Ewoyn and Gothmog didn't die in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields.**

Aragorn ran as fast as he could. He looked behind him to see thousands of Mordor Orcs. He turned back around and continued running. He looked to his left to see Gandalf. He then looked over to his right to see Legolas and Gimli.

They had just assaulted the Black Gate. Their army was doing good until Frodo and Sam were found in Mordor. They were both killed. The orcs brought the ring to their master Sauron. He now has power again. The army of Mordor is now drawing the armies of men away from their land.

There were only about 1000 men left. There were about 10,000 orcs at Mordor. The army of men kept running. Aragon looked back to see that the army of orcs had stopped running after them. Aragon sighed in relief. They continued running back to the city of Gondor.

Ewoyn walked out onto the balcony of the room she was staying at at Gondor. She saw the low number of men running back towards the kingdom. "Oh no!" Ewoyn said to herself.

Gothmog walked up the old stone steps of an old watch tower at Osgilioth. "Ah, th puny men lost! The time for Orc has come!" He said proudly. There are only about 500 orcs left. They all fled back to Osglilioth when the army of the undead arrived.

The orcs in Mordor looked over to see Sauron walked towards them. He had full power again. He was in his shiny black armor once again. "Why did you call us off?" An Orc captain asked. "We'll give the humans one more day to live. We attack the city of Gondor at dawn!" Sauron said with a smile. The orcs began to cheer

The gates to Gondor opened. The surviving men ran inside. Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin all ran up to the Kings Hall.

Ewoyn walked out of her room. She walked into the great hall. She could see Aragorn. "What happened out there?" Ewoyn asked. "Frodo and Sam have been killed. Sauron got the ring back." Aragorn said. Ewoyn looked frightened. "Are we going to be ok?" She asked. "Sauron will send him armies of Mordor all across these lands. He will attack this very city soon." Gandalf said.

Ewoyn then walked out of the great hall and back towards her room. She started to pack her stuff.

Arwen felt that something was wrong. She looked up at her father. They both sat at Rivendell. "Something has gone terribly wrong." Elrond said as he turned around and faced his daughter.

Aragorn walked into Ewoyn's room. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Will we be ok?" Ewoyn asked. She looked up at Aragorns face. "Yes. We will be ok." He replied. They both smiled. Aragorn then got up and walked out of Ewoyn's room.

Ewoyn laid back on her bed. She was wearing a white long shirt and a pair of brown paints. Ewoyn decided she needed some time alone. Ewoyn slid her brown pants down. She there them on the floor. She was wearing no panties underneath. Ewoyn had a landing strip coming down to the top of her pussy lips.

Ewoyn put her hand down to her pussy. She began rubbing her pussy lips. Ewoyn let out a small moan. She hasent masturbated in a while.

Ewoyn slowly inserted her finger inside of her soaking wet love hole. She let out another moan. It felt SOOO good to her. Ewoyn's pussy hides went everywhere!

Arwen got up from her chair. She started walking away. "And where do you think you're going?" Elroy's asked. "To Gondor!" Arwen replied as she walked away. Elrond got angry.

Ewoyn then added one more finger inside of her tight wet love hole. Ewoyn Mason's even louder. People next door could even hear her!

"So, what's our plan?" Legolas asked. Gandalf looked over towards Aragorn. "Let's let the king decide that." Gandalf said. They all looked at Aragorn. "I say we fight!" Aragorn said after a few seconds of silence.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Gimli asked. Aragorn looked over at his short dwarvish friend. "We fight for as long as we can here at Gondor, then we will flee if we must." Aragorn said. "Where will we flee to? There's nowhere else in Middle Earth to go to." Legolas said. Aragorn looked at Legolas. "What about the Lonely Mountain?" Aragorn asked. "Aye. I like that idea." Gimli said.

"It is agreed then." Gandalf said. Aragorn nodded. They then sat down at a table and got some food to eat.

The Witch King of Agmar walked into the tower. Sauron was sitting on a throne. The Witch King bowed down. "Lord Sauron, my forces are ready to be dispatched at dawn." He said. "Good." Sauron said smiling.

Ewoyn twirled her two fingers around. This drove her crazy. Ewoyn then grabbed a dildo out of her drawer. She put it at the enterence of her pussy. She slowly slid it inside of her.

Ewoyn let out a gasp. She slid the dildo in and out of her love hole. She had never felt this good before in her whole entire life. She slid the dildo in deeper and deeper into her body. She made sure the dildo filled every last but of her vagina.

Ewoyn could feel it coming. She then squirted all over her dildo and her bed. She screamed loudly in pleasure. Ewoyn licked her pussy juices off of her fingers. She smiled at the taste of them.

Aragorn walked out of the Great Hall with Gandalf. "I fear this kingdom will fall by tomorrow." Aragorn said. "Agreed." Gandalf said. They stared off in the distance at Mordor. "The worst is about to come."


End file.
